1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of a speaker used by, for example, a small-sized electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
One type of the speaker used for small-sized electronic apparatuses disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2003-134585 is typically constructed to include a frame which holds an magnetic circuit portion in its center, a diaphragm which is equipped with a voice coil accommodated inside a magnetic circuit of the magnetic circuit portion, and a cap which has a sound dispersing hole, wherein the speaker is configured to sequentially overlap the diaphragm and the cap on the frame and connect these to the frame.
However, there is a problem that a degree of freedom is limited in designing a circuit board since the conductive pattern, being an electrically transmitting portion of the circuit board, is inevitably provided so as not to come below the yoke since a speaker is ordinarily arranged at a position apart from the yoke in order to avoid the terminal from being in contact with the yoke.